the last 3 word for you
by shikachuu
Summary: Selama ini aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan perasaan ini tak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakannya karena kau selalu dan hanya melihat sosoknya sampai pada akhir kehidupanku 3 kata itu masih tertahan di ujung lidahku Hingga akhirnya tersimpan di dalam buku ini Ku harap kau membacanya Semua memang terlambat Namun aku senang Kau telah mengetahui hal sebenarnya
1. prolog

pair : SHIKANARU

minna-chama . namaku moo ..aku orang baru disini... ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom naruto dan di pair shikanaru .

hehehe semoga kallian suka dengan ceritanya douzo silahkan di baca XDa

The last 3 word to you

Selama ini aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan perasaan ini

tak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakannya

karena kau selalu dan hanya melihat sosoknya

sampai pada akhir kehidupanku

3 kata itu masih tertahan di ujung lidahku

Hingga akhirnya tersimpan di dalam buku ini

Ku harap kau membacanya

Semua memang terlambat

Namun aku senang

Kau telah mengetahui hal sebenarnya

1st chapter

Selama hidupnya shikamaru di kenal sebagai pemuda jenius yang malas.

Namun pada detik ini, ia men-cap dirinya sebagai LELAKI TERBODOH DI DUNIA INI

Buku bersampul orange bertuliskan naru's note menjadi saksi betapa bodohnya shikamaru sampai-sampai orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi menyimpan hal ini sendirian. Air matanya berlinang namun ia tak bersuara sama sekali. Sesak di hatinya semakin menjadi sejak buku ini diberikan kepadanya, buku ini milik mendiang orang yang saangat ia sayangi yang sudah pergi dengan tenang menghadap tuhan. Ia sangat terlambat sangat-sangat terlambat untuk menyadari sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan juga pada orang itu

"naru… orang-orang bilang aku ini pemuda jenius serba tahu… tapi mengapa aku merasa sangat bodoh didepanmu? Naru maaf.. aku egois .. aku mengabaikan perasaanmu selama ini., aku.. hanya melihat sosoknya yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Aku menyadari bahwa yang kucintai selama ini adalah kau.. ahh bodoh sepertinya aku menjadi orang terbodoh saat ini." Shika meracau menggenggam erat buku itu.

Ia kembali membuka buku itu,tepat di tengah-tengah isi buku itu terselip sebuah kertas bernoda darah

_Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan perasaanku melalui kertas polos ini_

_Sebenarnya aku tak pantas mengatakan hal ini_

_Tapi aku tidak mau sampai aku mati_

_Perasaan ini tak tersampaikan _

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya_

_Bolehkan _

_Aku.. mencintaimu_

_Meskipun kau hanya melihatnya_

_Meskipun yang berada dalam tidurmu hanya dia_

_Setiap senyummu, tangismu, candamu, tawamu hanya untuknya_

_Apa tak ada ruang sedikit… lagi dihatimu untukku?_

_Apa memang aku hanya angin lewat saja di duniamu_

_Ahh maaf kalau begitu_

_Cinta itu egois_

_Seperti halnya cintamu pada sosok itu_

_Tapi aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu sudah menjadi sesuatu hal yang indah namun menyakitkan untukku si orang dungu ini_

_Hari ini mungkin hari terakhirku berada di dunia ini_

_Oleh karena itu ku tulis surat ini _

_Dan buku ini_

_Agar kamu tahu betapa aku mencintaimu selama ini_

_Kau boleh membuangnya_

_Kau boleh jijik pada perasaanku yang tidak wajar ini_

_Kau boleh membenciku karena semua itu hakmu_

_Namun terima kasih kau telah mewarnai hatiku dan hidupku _

Shika melipat rapih surat itu dan menyelipkannya lagi di sela-sela buku naru.

Ia teringat kembali pada hari dimana orang itu pergi untuk selamanya

Percakapan terakhir antara shikamaru dan pemilik buku ini

flashback

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitmu?"

"apa itu sangat penting bagimu?"

"TENTU SAJA ITU PENTING..! "

"aku tidak ingin kau khawatir "

"dan menjadikanku orang yang terakhir tahu mengenai hal ini."

"shika,…sudahlah lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapamu.. untuk apa aku memberitahumu masalah sepele ini"

"bicara apa kau .. kau ini… temanku"

"teman yang hanya sekedar lewat di hidupmu.. tepatnya"

Shika mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan segala amarah yang berkecamuk dihatinya

Tak ada gunanya melawan anak keras kepala ini.

"shika.. aku tidak ingin bertengkar di hari terakhirku… "

"kau bicara apa ! jangan ngelantur seperti itu, kau masih hidup untuk 500 th lagi.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut, 500 tahun lagi? Ia sudah hidup sampai sekarangpun sudah cukup untuknya, ia sudah lelah.

"aku sudah lelah shika"

"ada aku… aku akan selalu berada disisimu…"

"kenapa?" naruto tertunduk mendengar ucapan shikamaru.

"kenapa kenapa kau tetap disisiku..? apa alasannya ? apa arti diriku untukmu.."

"karena aku…" omongan shika terhenti. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia menganggap naruto adalah temannya namun hatinya benar-benar berkata lain, ia menepis perasaan itu segera.

"hahaha.. shi sudahlah aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi" naruto mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"ini kuberikan untukmu." Ucap naru sembari memberikan sebuah buku catatan bersampul orange bertuliskan naru's note.

"ini buku harianmu kan mengapa kau berikan padaku."

"aku ingin kau memilikinya… hanya itu yang dapat membantuku selama ini, kau boleh membacanya. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kata naruto menampakkan senyum 5 jarinya

TBC~

ummm maaf cuma sedikit .a nanti selanjutnya moo bakal post lebih banyaakk nyaa mohon bantuannya minna


	2. flashback 1

PAIR: SHIKANARU

Minna-chama ogenki desuka ?.. :O semoga sehat sehat saja. Well ^^'' terima kasih yang udah review… T_Ta baik kritik pujian dan saran itu sudah sangat sangat membantu shika~ :'DD

~devilojoshi & namikasze shira : domo arigatou gozaimashita :'D buat reviewnya… sesuai janji shi .. shi akan panjangin ceritanya di chapter ini XD

Maaf kalau banyak typo's yang bertebaran, beberapa hari ini banyak kejadian yang bikin shika~ bed rest.

Oh ya dari chapter ini shi akan flashback ke awal naru ketemu si rusa pemalas itu. Semoga minna tidak bosan dengan alur cerita ini XDa #dzigh. Ok kita mulai sajaaa nyaaa.. douzo silahkan di baca.

~chapter 1~

_Hanya dengan suaramu jiwaku tenang hanya dengan mendengar nyanyianmu jiwaku terangkat dari kegelapan bertemu denganmu membuatku berfikir ingin mencoba 1 kali lagi untuk berusaha hidup_

First meeting –

Hari itu naruto baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan sedang di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak murung bercampur resah. Sejak vonis yang di jatuhkan dokter padanya seminggu lalu, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kesibukkannya sebagai dancer. Dan inilah naruto sekarang. Tak ada arah dan tujuan. Dan ini membuatnya sangat sangat depresi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah dan mencari apa yang bisa ia kerjakan.

"mengapa aku membeli buku ini… ? haah naru sepertinya kaubenar benar kehilangan arah. " ujar naru sembari meneliti kembali bungkusan berisi sebuah buku note bersampul oranye corak not-not balok.

Matahari semakin terik dan menyengat, hawa yang membuat naru ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya ke air dingin saat ini juga. Dan untungnya ia melihat sebuah cafe ~le-ziel~ yang tak jauh dari toko buku. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memuaskan dahaganya di cafe itu.

Cafe le~ziel nampak sedikit ramai dengan para muda mudi yang sedang bercengkrama. yaah mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang telah ditetapkan untuk menjadi hri libur sedunia. Naru mengedarkan pandangannnya mencari meja yang kosong, ditengah ruangan persis di depan sebuah panggung kecil. Karena sudah lelah untuk berdiri iapun duduk disana.

"selamat siang tuan ? ingin pesan apa .. hari ini menu spesialnya banana~choco dan lemon squash." Seorang maid berambut bubble gum menghampirinya dan memberikan menu kepada naruto.

"aku pesan lemon squash saja. Pinta naru sambil mengembalikan menu itu pada sang maid.

"hanya itu saja tuan.. baiklah.. pesanan anda akan datang dalam beberapa menit, saya mohon permisi dulu tuan"

Naruto kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah buku oranye itu. Sambil membuka buku oranye itu ia mengambil sebuah pena di sakunya. Entahlah apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan buku itu.

' _Sampai kapan aku akan kehilangan arah dan akhirnya mati sia-sia ? _

_Yap aku naruto remaja yang kehilangan arah gara-gara sebuah pernyataan menjengkelkan dari seorang dokter. Ia sukses membuatku meninggalkan dunia yang aku sayangi. Yap ini semua gara-gara penyakit ini... Kenapa penyakit ini harus berada di tubuhku ?Apakah takdirku sedang dipermainkan oleh-Mu ?Tuhan tolonglah ..., Beri aku petunjuk ..., Tidak apa-apa jika hidupku me-mendek. Ssetidaknya, beri aku pentunjuk agar di-sisa hidupku, Waktuku tidak terbuang sia-sia' _tulisan itu mengalir begitu saja dari pikiran naruto. _. _

"sumimasen tuan... satu lemon squash pesanan anda." ucap maid berambut bubblegum sambil meletakkan segelas lemon squash di meja naruto.

"terima kasih... " sang maid hanya melempar senyum simpul mendegar ucapan terima kasih dari naruto

"tentu..tuan kalau anda ingin memesan lagi anda tinggal memanggil saya." Naruto mengangguk.

Ia memperhatikan segelas lemon squash yang berada di depannya, tak ada nafsu sama sekali untuk meminum minuman favoritnya itu, padahal tenggorokannya sudah meronta-ronta ingin di siram segarnya lemon squash. Saat mengedarkan tatapannya lagi ke panggung kecil di café itu, ternyata ada sekelompok musisi yang sedang mempersiapkan aksinya untuk perform di café le ziel.

"eh… ternyata ada yang bernyanyi juga di café ini." Pandangan naru sekrang terpaku pada seseorang berambut nyentrik yang sedang menyelaraskan nada gitarnya dengan teman disampingnya. Rambut kuncir nanas, naru baru tau ada seseorang yang puna rambut seperti itu di dunia ini.

"selamat siang.. minna-san kami dari reira's rose akan mengisi waktu makan siang anda.. dengan sebuah lagu yang mudah-mudahan dapat membangkitkan semangat anda-anda semua. So let's start….!" Si rambut nanas itu mulai memainkan gitarnya lalu disusul dengan gebukan drum teman si rambut nanas.

**I feel my heart is getting lost  
being myself is painful  
someone says you don't have a chance to restart the life that you never had**

Naru tertegun mendengar bait lirik lagu yang tidak ia ketahui judulnya itu. Si rambut nanas mulai duet dengan teman disebelahnya yang bertatto segitita di wajahnya.

**Tell me when you have lost your way  
what would you do to see the light again  
a picture is the only way to member  
that your past is true**

When you get trapped in your life  
when you are up against the wall  
what would you give to be free  
just like how we were before

Dan tanpa sengaja si rambut nanas bertatap mata dengan naru yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu tak terdefinisikan.

Si rambut nanas POV

Eh dia kenapa dia memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Apa ada yang salah dengan lagu ini?

Akupun terus memetik gitarku sembari menyanyi. Ckk merepotkan kenapa harus bertatap mata seperti inisih.

End of si rambut nanas POV

Setitik air mata mengalir dari pipi naru tanpa ia mau. Hatinya terenyuh mendengar lagu itu. Lagu yang cheerful tapi benar-benar mempunyai banyak makna, apalagi untuk naruto sendiri.

Setelah menyanyikan 3 lagu berturut-turut si rambut nanas dan kawan-kawan menyudahi aksi panggungnya.

"arigatou gozaimashita minna-san …. Esok hari jika tuhan mengizinkan.. kami akan menghibur kalian semua… Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jaa nee minna-san matashita.." ucap si tattoo segitiga.

"plok-plok-plok-plok " para pengunjung café bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya, dan itu membuat naruto kembali dari dunia khayalnya.

'ahh. Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka ….!' Ucap naru dalam hatinya.

Naru meminum lemon squasnya dengan semangat 45, menutup buku putihnya, lalu melangkah kea rah si rambut nanas dan kawan-kawan.

"emm.. Sumimasen.." ujar naru malu-malu. Si rambut nanas kini beralih pandang dari gitarnya yang sedang ia masukkan ke guitar case-nya.

"ada perlu apa..?" Tanya si rambut nanas.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA…!" teriak naru dengan lantang sembari membungkuk hormat. Si rambut nanas terpaku sekaligus bingung, yaah bukan dia saja sih se-isi café itu juga bingung dan terus memperhatikan kejadian langka ini.

"ma-maaf apa maksud anda ?" si tattoo segitiga mulai angkat bicara.

"terima kasih.. Berkat lagu pertama kalian, sedikit demi sedikit jalanku mulai tersusun lagi. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak… reira's rose-san suara dan permainan music kalian juga bagus sekali aku sangat suka "

'_pftt.. reira's rose-san ada-ada saja' _ujar si rambut nanas.

si rambut nanas POV

si rambut kuning yang tadi bertatap mata denganku, ternyata benar-benar menghampiriku, dan berterima kasih pada kami? Ara~ kami jarang sekali mendapat hal-hal seperti ini. Sepertinya aku juga harus mulai berterima kasih padanya.

"hei bocah rambut kuning… seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih padammu. Karena kamu telah mendengarkan sekaligus mengapresiasi penampilan kami." Kataku memasang senyum simpul yang jarang sekali aku perlihatkan pada siapa-siapa.

End of si rambut nanas POV

"terima kasih juga.. rambut kuning-san" ucap si rambut panjang coklat.

"ehh ahahaha.. maaf aku belum member tahu namaku… hehehe namaku naruto… sekali lagi terima kasih banyak"

"ckk mendokusei… kau baru memperkenalkan namamu sekarang. Haaah bodohnya…"

"ehh aku tidak bodoh tapi hanya lupa.."

"hahaha sudahlah shika…. Jangan begitu sama fans pertama kita." Ucap si tattoo segitiga.

"hahaha.. sepertinya aku yang akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku. Yang bertatto segitiga bernama kiba, yang berambut seperti nanas itu namanya shikamaru, dan aku sendiri neji. Senang berkenalan dengamu naruto-san." Ucap neji sembari tersenyum.

"hehehe jangan pakai san.. cukup naru saja."

"yaaa.. naru terima kasih… dan senang berkenalan denganmu " shika mengulurkan tangannya, dan lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

'deg-deg-deg'

'_ehh kenapa.. jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?'_ Tanya naru

"hehehe iya.. salam kenal juga… " naru menerima uluran tangan itu dan berjabat tangan dengan shika . Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya ini.

_Dan hari pertama bertemu denganmu _

_Adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagiku_

_Dan tanpa sadar aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelita didalam duniaku yang gelap_

TBC~

Minna-san apakah ini sudah panjang? Dari yang kemarin

Maaf kalau misalnya kurang panjang soalnya shi lagi flu berat.. gara-gara digempur ujian MTK, KIMIA, dll =_=''. Dan sepertinya shi bakal bed rest benar-benar abis apdet chap ini. Tapi tenang aja… setelah bed rest shi bakal apdet lebih panjang lagi kok…

Oya itu lagu yang dibawai shika dan kawan-kawan adalah lagu punya pay money to my pain. Coba deh kalian dengerin X'D aku dapet inspirasi chapter itu dari lagu itu lo. Lagunya semangat tapi maknanya dalem pake banget.

Oya maaf kalo banyak typo yang bertebaran,

Ugyaa special thanx untuk

Reviewer,follower,dan favoriters #halah X'D aku udah apdet lohhhh silahkan dibaca dicomment di review . pedas asin manis shi terima hehehe.. soalnya itu yang bikin cerita shipenuh makna #loh


	3. flashback 2

Chapter 2

Pair: shika~naru

Cuap-cuap setelah sakit~

Hai minna genki ? XDD shi udah sembuh XDa yaah walau kuping masih agak budek sebelah XDa efek flu berat kemaren. Untuk typo buat chapter sebelumnya, hontou ni gomennasai (T_T) #bowdalem-dalem. Oh yaa untuk chapter ini , sepertinya akan banyak cerita kenangan naru sama shika .-.v yosh, untuk chapter ini sedikit dibahas kenangan2 mereka, esok aku apdet banyak kenangan mereka, sepertinya ini sedikit panjang . Kalo belom panjang juga XDa mungkin itu takdir #plakkk.

AAAAA MAAF GOMEN.. kukira bakal cepet apdet.. tapi ternyata banyak halangan rintang untuk meng-apdet fanfic abal ini :'( hontouni gomennasai. Aku juga gatau bakal cepet cepet apdet lagi ato ngga. Soalnya banyak kerjaan di sekolah maupun diluar.. biasa anak sibuk #plaakk tepatnya sedang menyibukkan diri mhihihi.

Balas repiuw repiuw….

Neko-tan: maap nyo XDv aku tidak bisa lepas dari titik XDa soalnya kebanyakan ngelamun #dzighhh. Okeh XD makasihh sarannya ^O^v aku udah apdet lo.. monggo di baca terus di XDv komen lagi nyo

Ichiko yuki: .-. wohh iya aku sering lupa sama capital di nama orang XDa terlalu bersemangat ngetik sih XDa.. gomenne XDv banyak typo. Makasih udah ripiuw XDv

Namikaze shira: benarkah alurnya kecepatan.. =w=a maaf nyo XDa kalau kecepetan, XDv makasih udah ripiu nanti kuperbaiki lagi di chap ini sama chap depan.

Dan untuk semua para pembaca yang tidak berkomentar .-.v makasih yaa udah baca XDa setidaknya tinggalkan saran atau kritik XDa supaya ccerita ini berjalan tidak tersendat-sendat XD #plakkkkk

Okelahh kalo begitu kita langsung saja nyo~ selamat membaca minna~ XDv

Shikamaru menyeruput kopi yang sejak tadi menemaninya membaca buku curahan hati orang yang telah ia sakiti secara tidak langsung. Ia baru saja, membaca tulisan pertama naru, tentang pertemuan mereka di kafe. Ia juga baru tahu jika pertemuan pertama naru dengannya, sangat berarti untuk naru.

'_berat memang, namun jika bertemu denganmu, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, waktuku sangat terasa menyenangkan. Saat bersamamu kesempatan itu dating tiba-tiba. Aku kembali mendapatkan jalanku.'_ Shika membalik lembar selanjutnya lalu kembali membaca dalam hati sembari mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ia habiskan dengan Naruto.

'_PICK GITAR PERTAMA DARI SHIKA ! AKU KAGET SANGAT KAGET. Ia tiba-tiba memberiku sebuah pick gitar bergambar bunga matahari. Ia memang susah ditebak, katanya saat melihat pick gitar itu ia teringat olehku. Walah aku jadi salah tingkah, tapi kuakui ini sangat mendapatkan pekerjaan di café le~ciel ! yang satu ini aku kaget juga. Tapi kata kakashi~san sang si pemilik café yang aneh itu, aku cocok menjadi butler. Katanya sih aku tampan. Hahaha setampan itukah aku? sepertinya Shika lebih tampan daripada aku. EHH ! apa yang tadi kubilang? Tuhkan, aku jadi memujinya lagi, oke ralat omonganku Neji yang paling tampan deh, EHH ! ish sudahlah tidak usah bahas tampan-tampanan. Aku meng-iyakan saja tawaran Kakashi-san, soalnya aku ingin sekali membuat para pengujung bahagia dan menikmati makanannya dengan lahap. '_

Shika tersenyum simpul membaca tulisan naru, tulisan yang jujur tidak banyak basa-basi dan apa adanya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian-kejadian lucu dan sangat berarti bersama naruto. Satu-persatu ingatan itu kembali terputar layaknya sebuah film yang diputar secara berulang-ulang.

_Flashback _

The pick guitar !

Shika si rambut nanas kini tengah memasuki sebuah toko music yang telah menjadi langganannya semenjak di bangku SMP. Seorang penjaga took bernama chouji menyaapanya dengan hangat, ya mereka sudah kenal lama, karena Chouji itu teman Shika sejak SMP.

"hey rusa malas, apalagi yang kau butuhkan." Ujar Chouji dengan nada canda sembari mengunya keripik kentang kesukaanya.

"yap kurasa ini saja, haah hari ini cuacanya sangat tidak mendukung ya." Jawab shika.

"ya, begitulah .. waah apa ini.." Tanya Chouji heran melihat barang pilihan Shika yang sangat tidak biasa. Sebuah pick guitar bergambar bunga matahari.

"tumben sekali kau membeli pick guitar yang gambarnya imut begini? Hahaha ini untuk pacarmu ya? "Chouji kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"ckk, aku membeli itu karena aku teringat oleh seseorang saja. Apalagi rambut kuningnya yang tidak biasa itu. Setiap melihat dia yang riang, aku jadi sering terbayang bunga matahari yang merekah ketika terkena sinar matahari." Ucap shika panjang lebar dengan senyumannya yang tidak biasa.

"HAHAHAHA… ! aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata sepanjang dan selebar itu apalagi dengan senyuman seperti itu. Hei shika kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang itu ya."

"bletakkk" sebuah jitakan super keras mendarat di kepala Chouji

"jangan asal bicara.. dia temanku dan gendernya lelaki !" kata shika menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Chouji benar, tidak biasanya ia berbicara sepanjang itu mengenai seseorang apalagi dengan tersenyum. Itu bukan Shika yang biasa.

'ahh mungkin aku hanya terlalu bersemangat.' Ujar shika dalam hati.

"yaah maaf Shika aku hanya bercanda. Nah ini semuanya 2000yen" kata chouji sembari memeberikan seplastik belanjaan Shika.

"yayaya Chouji aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih ya." Setelah membayar Shika pergi ke café tempat ia biasa manggung, ya ! kafe le~ciel.

-thelast3word-

Naruto memandang bosan kearah orange juice yang sedari tadi ia pesan. Bosan, bisan, bosan, dan bosan. Daritadi ia menunggu si rusa pemalas itu, sudah 1 jam lamanya ia menunggu, si rusa itu tidak datang juga. Kiba sedang berkutat dengan gitarnya, Neji sedang membaca majalah music yang tadi ia beli, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menunggu bosan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"kling kling" suara lonceng kecil di pintu masuk menandakan seseorang sedang memasuki took tersebut. Dan tampaklah disana seseorang dengan rambut eksentrik memandang malas keseluruh penjuru café.

"heii.. rusa pemalas… kenapa kau lama sekali… lihat teman-temanmu yang daritadi menunggui-mu.." semprot Naruto.

"salahkan saja mereka yang terlalu cepat datang" ujar Shika dengan santainya sembari mendudukkan badannya di kursi samping Naruto.

"HEEEIIII… jangan banyak alas an.. kauuu inii ! ru" belum sempat Naru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pick gitar telah tertempel di bibirnya yang cerewet itu.

"itu bayaran karena aku telat.."

"ehh benarkah.. tapi kenapa pick gitar?"

"lihatlah gambar pick gitar itu. Bunga matahari. Saat aku melihat itu aku jadi teringat rambut kuningmu." Kata Shika, dan itu sukses membuat pipi Naruto memerah.

'cihh.. kenapa pipiku memerah. Dan jantungku kenapa berdegup tak beraturan seperti ini.'

"ckk untuk apa juga kau memberiku ini. Akukan tidak bisa main gitar."

"anggap saja itu hadiah karena telah menjadi fans pertama kami."

"waah.. pick gitar yang keren, tapi agak feminim yaa, tapi cocok juga sih untukmu hahaha, kaukan manis." Ejek Kiba.

"heeiii ! aku laki-laki… aku tidak manis !" protes Naruto.

"yak.. sudah-sudah.. saatnya kita manggung. Shika, Kiba ayo bersiap-siap." Lagi-lagi Neji menjadi penengah para sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"baiklah-baiklah.. ayo bersiap." Ujar Shika.

Merekapun bersiap untuk perform. Mood naru kembali membaik, karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendengarkan Shika bernyanyi, yaa kadang-kadang Shika juga duet dengan Kiba, waah pokoknya performance band Shika itu sangat sangat ditunggu oleh Naru.

Hari semakin sore. Namun Café Le~ciel masih banyak dikunjungi oleh beberapa pelanggan, namun tidak se-ramai di siang hari.

Naruto masih setia berada disana, berbincang ringan dengan pemilik toko itu, namanya Kakashi-san warna rambutnya yang silver tidak membuatnya terlihat tua, malah sebaliknya ia terlihat sangat keren apalagi dengan balutan pakaian butler. Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan juga masih berada disana, jadwal mereka perform di café Le~ciel memang sampai sore hari.

"hei.. Naru apa kau tidak ada kerjaan? Soalnya setiap hari.., kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu di café ini." Tanya Kakashi. Naru terdiam, benar apa kata Kakashi ia selalu berada di Café ini, menghabiskan waktu hingga sore. Karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"sebenarnya.., aku baru berhenti dari pekerjaanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bekerja apa" ujar naru memaksakan untuk tersenyum Shika melihat senyum terpaksa itu, dan entah kenapa ia sangat tidak suka melihat senyum palsu yang dipasang Naruto.

"ckk, hei Kakashi.. sepertinya sakura sedang kelimpungan menghadapai pelangganmu yang sedang membludak, apa kau tidak membuka lowongan mencari Butler?" Tanya Shika.

"iya.. akhir-akhir ini.. pengunjung semakin bertambah…, AHH aku tahu.., Naruto apa kau mau menjadi .Butler di Café ini?" Tanya Kakashi lagi dengan semangat 45.

"EHHH BUTLER? TA.. TAPII AKU.."

"tenang , wajahmu itu sudah layak dikatakan tampan, dank au juga manis dibanding pria-pria disini, ahh pria manis itu sedang digandrung-gandrungi remaja putri saat ini. Bagaimana ? apa kau tertarik? "

"tapi.. Kakashi-san aku tidak punya pengalaman menjadi butler?" ujar Naru.

"semua orang pasti bisa jika ia mau belajar .., aku tahu pasti kau bisa" kakashi tersenyum dibali maskernya.

"sudah.. terima saja , aku percaya kau bisa." Ucap shika mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"ehh.. emm baiklah… mohon bantuannya bos.."

akhirnya dengan senyum mengembang, di hari itu Naru resmi menjadi butler di café Leciel, ia senang.. ah tidak-tidak . Ia sangat sangat senang karena sedikit demi sedikit ia mempunyai tujuan dalam hidupnya, entahlah ia masih tidak tahu saat ini, tapi yang jelas suatu saat ia akan tahu.

TBC

HONTOUNI GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN.., udah apdetnya super duper lama… sedikit pula.. huwaa :'( aku bener-bener minta maaf, atas keterlambatan ini, seperti biasa shi~ minta kritik dan sarannya. Mmmaaff jika banyak TYPO SANA SINI… gomennasai reader-san


	4. flashback 3

Chapter 3

PAIR: SHIKA~ NARU

Rate: T ato K == a entahlah yang pasti aku belum berani M XDa

Minna-chan genki? Ahh rasanya seneng bisa lanjut fic abal banyak typo ini. Apa ceritanya agak membingungkan? Hontouni gomennasai, .a aku ga masud begitu . sesuai dengan janji di chapter sebelumnya disini, banyak cerita naru sama shika. Jadi kubahas satu-satu Cuma garis besarnya. Dan hal hal yang sangat di kenang shika mengenai naru juga ku bahas disini

Ada kejadian lucu romantic menyedihkan ya pokoknya begitulah XD doain ya readers supa ini fanfic tamat dengan sempurna

Mungkin kejadian-kejadian manis itu akan kuterusin di chapter berikutnya jadi di chapter ini ku post hanya 2 kejadian. ^^a yaa biar ga lama apdet.. #plaaakkk

Ahh disini ada kejutan ==a kalau minna-san menyadarinya XDa saat membaca nyahahah pokoknya keep reading my abal fic yoo XD

~so here we go…

**~the last 3 word for you~**

Sudah 4 hari kegiatan shika hanya membaca buku milik naruto. Tak ada niatan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lain. Neji maupun Kiba memaklumi hal itu, karena mereka tahu orang yang paling terpukul karena Naruto tiada adalah Shikamaru. Mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shikamaru, hingga ia benar-benar tenang.

Dan hari ini Shika masih mengurung diri di rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak keluar dari rumah 2 minggu setelah naru tiada. Rasa bersalah selalu menusuk hatinya, selalu berfikir, kalau naru pergi dan tersiksa adalah kesalahannya. Salahnyalah yang terlalu bodoh menyadari perasaannya. Ia benci dengan keegoisannya. Karena keegoisannya ini, Naruto meninggal dengan membawa luka.

Perlahan Shika beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu, mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur dan meminumnya, berharap otaknya kembali jernih hari ini. Rumahnya memang biasa sunyi, tapi 2 tahun ini rumahnya selalu berisik karena ada Naruto yang sering seenaknya keluar masuk ke rumahnya. Ahh ya, naru sering ke rumahnya jika ada senggang. Pikirnya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya. ' ahh.. naruto sering sekali duduk di kursi itu…'

Shika melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kursi yang berada di pojokkan ruangan, disini. Naru sering sekali ketiduran sembari menulis buku notenya. Setiap hari ia tidak akan lepas dari buku yang saat ini tengah dipegang oleh Shika. Dulu Shika me-masa-bodohkan saja kegiatan Naruto yang satu itu, karena menurutnya itu adalah privasi Naruto, walau pemandangan lelaki menulis note itu sangat jarang sekali.

"jika saat itu.. aku membaca buku ini , apa kauu akan tidur dengan bahagia Naru? Jika aku membaca buku ini saat itu, apa aku akan lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku? Apa aku akan berada di sisimu saat kau pergi pada detik-detik terakhirmu? " Shika memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi itu sembari meneruskan membaca buku Naru.

"tanggal 3 maret XXXX hari ini seperti biasa aku …"

_Aku pergi ke tempat kerjaku dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu tapi sesampainya aku disana, aku terbengong-bengong melihat suasana kafe yang sepi dan hanya ada Shika saja di café. Dan betapa bodohnya aku ! aku lupa kalau hari ini kakashi-san sedang ada acara jalan-jalan orang tua dan anak di sekolah anaknya, tapi ada hikmahnya juga. Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Shika. Hanya berdua !, aku mimpi pasti. Tidak ! ini nyata.. aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama tadi shika bilang ia senang jika aku cerewet seperti ini, katanya kicauanku itu hal yang dia suka dari diriku, aku makin senang ! sepertinya aku mencintainya tapi tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipula tadi Shika mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan untukku "kita sama sama lelaki…" kalimat itu membuatku kembali menyadari.., aku lelaki bukan perempuan, dan aku harus segera menghapus perasaan ini. _

_**Flashback**_

"AKU LUPAAA ! HARI INI KAN KAKASHI-SAN ADA ACARA DI SEKOLAH ANAKNYA…" teriak Naruto. Shika hanya menghela nafas malas. Yap gara-gara kepikunan Naruto juga ia ada disini. Karena tidak ada yang member itahu pagi ini Shika bela-belain berangkat pagi-pagi.

"hei kau masih muda kenapa pikunmu itu bisa dikategorikan pikun berat." Ejek Shika

"ya jangan salahkan aku dong.. salahkan otakku.. ahh menyebalkan."

"haaah.. yasudahlah…. " shika melangkah keluar toko dan Naru masih menggerutu diam.

"hei bocah… mau ikut atau kutinggal.." ujar Shika

"EHH TUNGGU AKU !"

Kota konoha di hari senin, benar-benar padat. Yap maklum namanya juga hari senin gitu loh. Hari yang paling di benci se-antero dunia. Apalagi untuk Shikamaru si rusa pemalas. Ia lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di kasurnya yang nyaman ketimbang bekerja, yaa meski nge-band adalah aktifitas yang ia sukai selain bermalas-malasan. Naruto berjalan disampingnya, ia terlihat sangat antusias memandangi area Naruto tertuju ke sebuah toko kaset, ia langsung berlari masuk ke toko itu, dan meninggalkan Shika yang terbengong-bengong.

"HUWAAA… DVD LIVE CONCERT LARUKU AT MADISON SQUARE.. SUDAH KELUAR..!" teriak naru dengan antusias ia mengambil dvd itu dan memandanginya penuh rasa haru.

"ckk.. hei… jangan bertingkah memalukan… seperti itu.. ingat umur." ujar Shika yang baru masuk ke toko itu.

"shi~ka~ ini… live concert laruku yang di Madison.. square huwee… akhirnya ini keluar juga… akhirnya akhirnya.. aku mendapatkanya juga." Ujar naru masih terharu nangis-nangis memeluk dvd itu.

"yasudah cepat bayar… kau daritadi dipandangi terus.. !"

"ha'I aku bayar dulu ya.. Shika tunggu saja diluar."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit di luar toko, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari toko itu dengan wajah yang sumringah.

" kita jalan lagi."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan entah kemana merekapun tidak tahu. Saat melihat sebuah taman kota, Shika memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

"huaah.. akhirnya bisa duduk" ujar naruto me-rilekskan badannya di sebuah bangku taman dekat air mancur di tengah taman kota itu. Shika membuka tas selempangnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku yang naruto tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Shika itu apa?"

"buku kuliahku, minggu depan aku ada UTS."

"HAH ? shika kuliah? Aku baru tahu itu" ujar Naruto heran, Shika yang begitu malas bisa melakukan aktifitas yang merepotkan itu? Wow. Naru sangat heran.

"sebegitu keajaibannya kah, aku kuliah… jangan norak woi.." shika menjitak pelan kepala naru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"ittai…~ hehehe gomennasai. Kalau aku memang tidak ingin kuliah lagi."

_Buat apa juga toh aku akan cepat pergi dari dunia ini_

"kalau ibuku tak se-cerewet itu. Aku juga tidak mau kuliah."

"tapi kaukan jenius, hal kecil macam kuliah .. itu pasti bisa kau lewati dengan mudah"

"kecil ini besar tahu !" naru kembali nyengir 5 jari. Dia senang Shika banyak berbicara padanya, ia senang selain dengan teman se-bandnya Shika juga banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata jika bersama naru. Dan tidak terasa sudaah 2 bulan mereka berteman. Eh tunggu dulu teman ya? Mengingat kata teman Naruto kembali bingung dengan perasaannya.

"kenapa kau berhenti berkicau, naru?" Tanya Shika lagi-lagi masih memperhatikan bukunya.

"aku tidak mau mengganggu Shika, Shika-kan sedang belajar."

"ckk.. merepotkan. Kicauanmu itu hal yang kusuka darimu " pipi Naruto langsung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus seketika. Lagi-lagi reaksi ini, dadanya berdegup kencang sekali.

"IEEE… JANGAN JANGAN KAU MENYUKAIKU…?" canda naru.

"sepertinya." Ujar shika acuh. Naruto langsung jawdrop. _Ahh mungkin dia sedang bercanda. _ Pikir naru.

"hahahaha… aku Cuma bercanda bodoh.., mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, kita sama-sama laki-laki."perkataan Shika menohok hati Naruto. _ Ia mana mungkin kami-kan sama-sama lelaki. Ahh sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai shika. Aku harus menghapus perasaan ini. _Ujar naru dalam hati.

"hmm mana mungkin… hehehe XDa aku juga Cuma bercanda." Dan hari itu Naruto menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada shika lebih dari sekedar teman.

**End of flashback~**

Shika mengurut keningnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing mengingat perkataannya pada Naruto. Semua ini berawal dari dirinya. Ia membalik lembar selanjutnya.

"tanggal 7 -3 xxxx hari ini hari yang menyebalkan sangat-sangat menyebalkan.."

_Kakashi-san mengerjaiku ! mentang-mentang mereka bilang aku manis, ia menyuruh sakura untuk mendandaniku menjadi maido, seharian penuh. INI MENYEBALKAN! Kalau aku tidak mau, ia akan memotong gajiku sebulan. INI TIDAK ADIL. Akhirnya aku meng-iyakan dengan terpaksa. sangat-sangat terpaksa ! . T.T huweee aku benar-benar di dandani seperti perempuan, dan aku bingung kenapa café itu memiliki kostum maido dan wig pirang panjang seperti ini. Jangan-jangan aku curiga kakashi-san mempunyai hobby mengerikan, yang kami tidak tahu. Kata Sakura aku sangat manis, apalagi wig pirang yang kukenakan di kuncir 2 seperti ini. Huwaahh aku malu sekali, apalagi saat Kiba dan Neji melihatku. MEREKA SAMPAI TENGANNGA SEPERTI ITU, shika? Jangan Tanya reaksinya ! akh aku makin malu saat Shikamaru melihat penampilanku. Pipinya merah sekali dan tiba-tiba langsung pergi entah kemana apai dia jijik dengan penampilanku. Ahh andai saja aku perempuan aku pasti sudah menyatakan cintaku dengan penampilan yang manis seperti ini, sayangnya… yaah sayangnya.._

**Flashback**__

"IEEEE ! AKU TIDAK MAU ! POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU !" teriak si rambut pirang a.k.a naruto.

Kakashi-san dan Sakura tersenyum sembari menyodorkan seragam maid beserta nekomimi berwarna putih pada Naruto.

"ayolah Naruto, kau itu sangat pantas memakai seragam ini. Lagipula… banyak request dari pengunjung-pengunjung perempuan, kalau mereka ingin sekali melihatmu memakai kostum maid ini." Ucap kakashi-san masih dengan senyum yang tak ter-definisikan

"iyaa Naruto.. sekali saja kok, lagipula ini juga permintaan dari para pengunjung café."kata Sakura

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU ! " teriak naru lagi.

"Narutoo.. apa kau ingin gajimu ku-potong sebulan.., ahh apa 2 bulan saja ya.." Aura-aura menusuk menguar dari tubuh Kakashi_** . **_ semua yang berada diruangan staff (*yaa hanya sakura kakashi dan naruto sih) merinding dengan aura ini apalagi naruto.

"JAHATNYA ! akukan tidak jahat padamu kakashi-san kenapa kau licik sekali." Naruto menangis-nangis gaje di pojok ruangan.

"naruto ingat aku.. bosnya..hohoho"

Dan AKHIRNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEBANGSA DAN SETANAH AIR, Naruto mau juga memakai kostum maid itu.

"KYAAA….. KAWAIII DESUU~ NARU-CHAN …. Jika aku lelaki , aku pasti akan tertipu mentah-mentah melihat penampilanmu." Puji sakura.

"sakura-san , rok ini terlalu pendek." Ucap naruto

"tidak .. itu sudah pas kok.. sudah tidak usah malu kau itu anis sekali tahu Naru ! lihat… Kakashi-san saja sampai terbengong-bengong" pandangan Naruto langsung beralih kea rah kakashi-san, dan benar saja kakashi-san sampai terpana seperti itu.

"kyaaa… kiba dan yang lainnya harus melihat ini" sakura menyeret naru keluar dari ruangan staff.

"EHHH… SAKURA-SAN JANGAN… LEPASKAN AKU..AKU MALU !"

"braak" pintu ruangan staffpun terbuka. Untungnya hari ini café buka agak siang dari biasanya, jadi saat ini yang berada di dalam café hanya Kiba,Neji,dan Shikamaru.

"HEII KALIANN LIHATT SIAPA YANG KUBAWA…" teriak sakura masih menyeret Naru, namun hasilnya nihil si ke 3 orang itu masih tetap diam dengan aktifitasnya.

Neji sedang membaca majalah Shoxx , Kiba masih meng-otak-atik handphonenya, dan Shika, tentu saja ia tidur. Tidur adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

"heii… jika kalian tidak melihat siapa yang aku bawa ini.. aku bersumpah kalian akan sangat menyesal." Ujar Sakura agak kesal karena tidak di-respon

"ckk..apa.. ap.." Kiba terpana saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura eh tepatnya ke belakang sakura. Neji yang sedang hikmat-hikmatnya membaca mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya dari majalah itu, dan alhasil matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"NARUTO !" teriak mereka dengan bersamaan.

"ini benar kau? Astaga… kukira kau siapa… i..i..ini sangat … kawaii" pipi Kiba dan Neji lmerona dengan HEBAT. Gyaahh makhluk cantik yang berada di depan mereka benar-benar Naruto. Semakin naruto tersipu-sipu malu itu semakin menabah kemanisan dari dirinya.

"SUDAH MEMANGNYA AKU INI APA DI LIHAT-LIHAT TERUS !"

"hahaha naru semakin kau marah semakin kawaii loh .." puji neji .

"shika-shika HEI SHIKA CEPAT BANGUN.. HEI LIHAT INI.." Kiba mengguncang-guncang bada shika yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi.

"CKK apa… kenapa kalian berisik… se.." yap alhasil reaksi Shika tidak jauh-jauh dari reaksi neji-kiba dan Kakashi-san, terpana dan pipinya merona dengan sempurna

'cantiknya…apa benar ia naruto..' ujar Shika dalam hati.

"GRAAAKK" dengan tiba-tiba Shika bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari café tanpa alas an yang jelas.

Shikamaru POV

Itu terlalu manis, aku tidak bisa melihatnya terlalu lama. Benarkah itu naruto ? dia.. tampak cantik dan manis dengan kostum maid itu. Akhhh kenapa aku harus lari juga. Bodohnya kau Shika.

"ckkk merepotkan saja… haaah.. kenapa mimisan pula." Aku menge-lap darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Astaga se-hebat itukah kemanisan naruto.

"oke… aku harus kembali lagi kesana, sepertinya aku harus menghindari tatapan langsung dari naruto"

End of Shikamaru POV

Naruto benar-benar full time dengan kostum maidnya. Banyak pelanggan siswi siswi SMA yang gemas melihatnya dan berlomba-lomba ber-foto dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya pasrah saja, dan lebih memilih untuk tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak enak dengan Shikamaru, sejak tadi Shikamaru selalu buang muka jika bertemu atau bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto.

'apakah ia benar-benar jijik denganku? Ahh seandainya aku perempuan aku mungkin sudah berani menyatakan cintaku dengan kostum yang manis seperti ini.' Keluh naru didalam hati

Ahh Naru andai saja kau tahu.. kalau Shika hanya malu melihat penampilan manismu.. ahahah Naruto.. Naruto XD.

**End of flashback~**

Shika sedikit tersenyum mmengingat kejadian itu, yaa masih teringat sangat jelas semburat malu-malu di pipi Naruto. Ia mengakui, kalau itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ahh seharusnya ia tahu, jika ia memang menyukai Naru dari awal ia bertemu. Ahh andai ia tidak membohongi perasaanya ini, apa ia akan membahagiakan naru?

TBC~

Akhirnya aku apdet kilat astaga XDDD ini rekor minnasan XDDD gimana ? gimanaa? Ada yang udah sadar apa surepricenya XD? Mhiihihihi mau liat gambar naru pake kostum Maid ? mhihihihi XDD

Ayoo review kritik dan sarannya, request juga boleh #plaakk minna.. nanti di chapter depan ku selipin gambar naru-chan pake kostum maid .d nyan nyan bonus dengan nekomiminya pula XD mhihihihi… okelahh

JAA~ NEE minna-chan


End file.
